Light of Starclan: A New Light
by Slyscout
Summary: In a time long after the battle against the dark forest, when the name Firestar has become shrouded in legend, the clans finally know peace. But Starclan foresees a new threat coming, one even worse than the wrath of Tigerstar. A new prophecy has been told, speaking of darkness, and only one cat has the power of stopping it. Book 1 of (hopefully) 4.
1. Prologue

**Hello Warriors fans. This is the prologue for my new story and I really like how it turned out. This is my first story, so please no flaming or hating on me. This story is based on a time long after Firestar as explained in the summery. Please read and review and I will try and write new chapters as fast as possible. Enjoy! Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up. All content that is not mine goes to their respective owners.**

Prologue

_"This wasn't supposed to happen." In _a clearing in a lush green forest with a small pool in the center, was gathered a group of starry cats who were all speechless with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, all eyes on the water. A strong, blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes, a scar that parted the fur on her shoulders, and torn ear had spoken, disbelief in her tone.

"How could we have been so wrong?" A large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes said, suppressed anger in his voice. "Now the clans are doomed, and no matter what we do we can't stop it."

"Calm down Bramblestar." A well-muscled flame colored tom with emerald eyes said to the large cat.

"Calm down? How can I calm down Firestar?" Bramblestar retorted. "Face it, the prophecy was wrong, and your proof is right down there." He gestured towards the pool, where there was an image of a bloody white cat in a forest who lay on the ground motionless. Firestar looked at the pool in silence as if pondering over something before speaking again

"Perhaps the prophecy was not wrong, but we were."

"What?" Bramblestar and many other cats said all turning to look at Firestar.

"Think about it," Firestar said, "the prophecy says that night will overcome the clans, and only the golden light can free them from it. Maybe this isn't the cat of prophecy."

"How could he not be the cat of prophecy?" The blue-gray she-cat said. "There is no other cat that it could possibly be."

"Maybe not Bluestar." Firestar said the she-cat. "What of his kits? One of them looks just like his father and could very well be the cat of prophecy."

"That little runt?" Bramblestar said, wrinkling his nose as if he had caught the smell of something foul. "There is no way it could be him. I can tell right now that he is not fit to be a warrior."

"Do not be so sure Bramblestar." Firestar said. "After all, not many others thought I would amount to anything, but I turned out to be a warrior of prophecy. And if he isn't the one, than the clans really are doomed, so he is our only chance."

"I just hope that you are right," Bluestar said, "because if you aren't, then the clans will cease to exist."

**Okay, that was a nice little prologue. I promise the future chapters will be bigger. I already have chapters 1 and 2 up and I will work on number 3 today. Again please read and review and I will see you with more chapters later. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again people. Here is chapter 1 where we get to meet our main character. If you like it, please review and read on, and if you don't like it, then just don't read on. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (sorry, got a bit too exited.)**

Chapter 1

"_Wake up Goldkit. Come on _little brotherwake up. Wake up!"

"AHH!"

It was sunrise in Thunderclan, one of the four warrior clans, and faint golden streaks of light were sent across the sky, slightly brightening the camp. In the Thunderclan nursery, Goldkit, a small, white furred kit with a splash of golden fur on his chest and amber eyes, had been rudely awoken by his rather large, black furred, emerald eyed brother, Nightkit. He had shot up out of the bedding he was laying in and howled in pain after Nightkit had bit down on his tail hard.

"What was that for?" Goldkit snapped, looking up at his larger brother, the golden fur on his chest bristling and his tail throbbing in pain.

"Come on, don't be like that." his brother replied, "It's time to get up anyway, and you know that if I let you, you'll sleep so long you'll starve!"

"That's not true!" Goldkit growled at his brother.

"It might as well be!" Nightkit said, looking down at his brother, with a confident and somewhat smug look on his face.

It was true that Goldkit liked to sleep, but that was just because the more he slept, the less he would have to put up with his obnoxious brother, though he would never say that to his face.

"So, let's eat before you _do _starve!" Nightkit teased, pushing forward a dead mouse that he had behind him with his paw. _I hope he's not like this when we're apprentices,_ Goldkit thought.

He and Nightkit crouched down and took a bite of a plump mouse. While they were eating, Goldkit looked up at his brother. Although the two kits were the same age, Nightkit was much bigger than Goldkit was. Nightkit was large, muscularly built, and a born warrior. Goldkit, however, was small, even for a kit, and was one of the smallest kits in the nursery. The only ones who weren't bigger than him were the sisters, Frostkit, a light grey she-kit with green eyes and white fur going from her chin, down to her stomach, and then to the tip of her tail, and Gingerkit, a brown she-kit with blue eyes, who were both one moon younger than Goldkit and Nightkit, and were their best friends. Thinking about his friends, Goldkit looked around and noticed that every other cat in the nursery was still asleep.

When they finished, Nightkit whispered to Goldkit, "Hey, I know that we're going to be apprentices in a moon, but I think it would be great if we went into the forest _now_!" his brother said, his emerald eyes full of mischief.

"What?" Goldkit whispered back. He didn't know what his brother was up to, but he knew it could only lead to trouble. "You know we're not supposed to leave camp yet!"

"I know, but I just can't wait any longer! Besides, I think it would be good for us if we explored the forest before we become apprentices, just to know our way around a little." he retorted.

"It's only a moon until we become apprentices, that's not too long is it?" Goldkit said, trying to sound convincing.

"I know, but I just can't wait any longer!" Nightkit replied, and started quietly padding off. Then he suddenly turned his head and called quietly, "If you want to come, then you'd better hurry up!"

"He's such a pain in the tail." Goldkit murmured to himself and padded off after him. He knew it was his responsibility to watch his pesky brother when he was up to no good. _If I let him go alone, he'll get himself into trouble, or worse,_ the white kit thought to himself.

He was about to step out of the nursery and go after his brother when he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the voice said. Goldkit turned around to see it was Gingerkit who had called to him. The brown-furred she-kit must have seen what had happened.

"Oh, it's just you." Goldkit mewed with a sigh of relief. "I was just about to go after my brother. He's going to get himself into trouble again if I don't do something."

"You're probably right." Gingerkit replied with a hint of uncertainty, "But don't let Mistytail catch you, or both of you will be in trouble." She was right, as usual; they both knew that if his mother found out, she would see to it that he and Nightkit wouldn't become apprentices for another moon, and his brother would complain even more.

"That's a chance I'll have to take," Goldkit said.

"I thought you might say that." Gingerkit meowed. "You go on after Nightkit; I'll make sure you don't get caught."

"Thanks Gingerkit," Goldkit meowed back appreciatively.

"What would you do without me?" She mewed smugly.

And with that, Goldkit stepped out of the nursery to go after his brother.

**There you have it, Chapter 1. What will Goldkit and Nightkit encounter? Will they get caught when they get back? Will they even get back? Will this affect their futures in _any _way? I wouldn't be writing this chapter if it didn't. Please review and read chapter 2. Bye.**

**P.S. Just to avoid confusion, Gingerkit and Frostkit are not Nightkit's and Goldkit's sisters. They are only each other's sisters, and are in no way related to the two brothers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again my readers. If you have read this far that either means you really like my writing, you're bored and have nothing else to do, or you are not sure and want to see how this plays out. Anyway, now it is time for our hero to go find his brother. Now you get to find out why I am writing these first few chapters and why they are important to the overall story. Please R&R and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

_It was very early in the morning _and the sun was barely visible in the sky. Goldkit had just stepped out of the nursery and was taking a look around camp. Thunderclan camp was in a stone hollow enclosed by two stone cliffs. The apprentices' and elders' dens were caves in the rock walls, which were where the apprentices and elders slept. The medicine den was on the other side of camp, its entrance hidden by hanging tendrils, where the medicine cat, Mosstail, kept her herbs, treated the sick and injured, and slept. The leader's den was in a cave near the Highledge, which was where the leader, Swiftstar, slept. The warriors slept under a big thorn bush by the apprentices den. Lastly, Goldkit looked behind him at the nursery where the queens, the other kits, and himself slept. It was under a large bramble thicket and was one of the most comfortable dens in the camp, or so he was told. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to go back sleep in the nursery, but his brother, Nightkit, had decided to break the warrior code and go into the forest, so Goldkit had to follow him and try to bring him back before anyone found out. Goldkit knew that he probably didn't have a lot of time, so he quickly ran to the exit of camp to go after Nightkit.

Although kits were not allowed to leave camp before they become apprentices when they were six moons old, and Goldkit was only five moons old, the white and gold kit knew he would have to break this rule as Nightkit did to go after him. _If I don't do something, he's just going to get himself into trouble again,_ Goldkit thought as he crouched under the thorn barrier to exit camp. He knew he had to act quickly, because it was only a matter of time before his mother, Mistytail, woke up and noticed they were gone. With this in mind, he sniffed the air, caught his brother's familiar scent, and followed it deeper into the forest.

As Goldkit sprinted towards the spot where he thought Nightkit would be, he suddenly picked up the scents and sounds of so many other things there. He stopped in the middle of the forest to take in his surroundings. He could hear the wind as it blew through the trees and the scents of mice and birds filled his nostrils. He felt happy and wanted to stay and explore forever.

"Nightkit would love this place." Goldkit muttered to himself. Then he remembered why he had come to the forest in the first place. "That's right," he reminded himself, "He's already here, and I have to convince him to get back to the nursery." Remembering his goal, Goldkit picked up his brother's scent again, and ran off in Nightkit's direction. It wasn't long until he found his brother. Goldkit saw the black furred kit a short distance away from where he had stopped, gazing up at an ancient oak tree which he could not see the top of.

"There you are Nightkit!" Goldkit called to his brother when he had spotted him. Nightkit was so wrapped in thought that he didn't notice the white kit appear from the bushes a few tail-lengths away from him. The dark pelted kit jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and only noticed it was Goldkit who had spoken after a few heartbeats of starring.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Nightkit snapped once he was certain it was his brother.

"We shouldn't be out here Nightkit." Goldkit snapped back, "We need to go back to the nursery before Mistytail wakes up."

"Why did you come out here then?" his brother retorted smugly.

"I came out here to make sure you didn't get in trouble!"

"Nobody asked you to take care of me!"

"Neither did I! But no matter how much you get into trouble, or how annoying you can be sometimes, you're still my brother, and I have to make sure you don't get hurt." Goldkit said to Nightkit.

"Well you don't have to! It's not like you're my father and you have to take care of me all the time! Just because Brightclaw isn't here, it doesn't mean you have to replace him. You wouldn't be able to replace him anyway!" Nightkit retorted to his brother. Goldkit's neck-fur stood on end as he heard Nightkit talk about their father in such a mocking tone.

"Don't talk about Brightclaw like that!" Goldkit snapped, full of rage. He remembered his mother telling them that Brightclaw had died one moon before they were born. But she had never told them how he had died. Mistytail had also said that Goldkit looked just like their father did, except that Brightclaw's tail tip had been black. He and Nightkit never knew what it was like to have a father, so he decided to keep his brother out of trouble because he knew that was what their father would do for them. "It's not my fault he isn't here to take care of you!" Goldkit yelled, focusing on reality again. "Do you think I want to have to do this all of the time, to risk my fur trying to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble over and over again? If our father were here now I would be back at the nursery now instead of being out here trying t-" Goldkit suddenly stopped yelling at his brother, the anger in his gaze fading to be replaced by terror, and was gazing at something in the distance, his jaw quivering. Nightkit, who had been crouched down in fear at his brother's outburst, was now looking at Goldkit strangely, curiosity and suspicion in his emerald eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked his brother. Nightkit turned his head to see what was behind him. There, in a shadowy bush, was the head of a full-grown red fox looking directly at the pair of kits, a low growl forming in its throat. Goldkit knew he should have been running, but he was too wrapped in thought, not fear, to move. There was a fox in Thunderclan, it could cause chaos at the camp, and he and Nightkit were the only ones who knew it was there. _If we run back to the nursery and don't say anything, the fox will follow us to camp and Starclan knows how bad that can be! But if we _do_ say something, there's no way we'll become apprentices soon!_

Not knowing what to say, Goldkit simply yelled one thing, "Run!" and he sprinted in the direction of camp. Apparently it was the right thing to say, because as soon he did, Nightkit followed him back towards to camp, and the fox didn't know what was happening, and apparently was surprised that Goldkit had yelled so loudly.

"Is this what you were hoping to find?" Goldkit called to his brother, apparently being the cocky one for once.

Nightkit's only response was, "We are so dead."

"I take it that's a no then." Goldkit said, still being smug. _Payback, _he thought.

The pair of kits ran through the forest towards camp, the fox closing in on them. Goldkit knew it wasn't long until they would be in Thunderclan camp, but he didn't know what to do once they got there. Would they run to the nursery and hope the warriors would take care of it, or would they tell someone about the fox first? And even if they did, would it already be too late?

**That's why these chapters are important (the fox I mean). Goldkit will now have to decide to either run to the nursery and not say anything, or wake up the warriors and risk being caught. There will be some action in chapter 3 and I hope to have it up by today or tomorrow. see ya then.**


End file.
